In some application of hydraulically activated power drives it is desirable to have variable torque and speed output as given input pressure and flow rate. To achieve such results, costly gear drives are necessary. In certain applications two output shafts of the same motor could simplify the mechanism, while in still other applications 90 degree angle drives have to be installed between the hydraulic motor and the output shaft. My invention is aimed to provide simple solution to the above requirements.